


Reassurance in the form of love

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Insecure Robert Sugden, M/M, Sexual Content, Talking, aaron helps him, emotional robron, robert needs to have a break, soft robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Aaron?” - he heard him calling his name. It was faint, less than a whisper. He leaned a bit forward to have a better look at Robert while Robert shifted in his arms to turn on his back.“What is it?”- he asked softly, one hand under Robert's head the other on his chest. Robert gave him a weak smile and Aaron knew what he wanted even without a word. He let Robert pull him closer until their lips met in a chaste kiss.Or...Robert breaks down in front of Aaron after bottling up his emotions. After they have a chat and Robert tells him his feelings about last week's events, Aaron tries to help him relax and feel less insecure, the only way Robert's letting him.now with an added second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

“Robert!” - he shouted as he sat down in the living room. He just got back from the pub, he thought it was best to let Robert calm down a bit.

“I'm coming, it's just Seb hasn't been sleeping well lately.” - he answered from the bottom of the stairs.

“Is it any wonder?” - asked Aaron while Robert sat down next to him stretching his legs. He immediately looked at Aaron and wanted to answer but he didn't let him. - “Just, let me speak.” - he said raising his hand. - “I just want the best for you Robert. And you're constantly on edge... Seb picks up on the stress you know that.”

“I'm sorry.” - he said quietly. - “It's just... I feel useless Aaron. I keep thinking... maybe if I was able to ask Lachlan.... maybe if I managed to trick him he would've told me....”

“Trick him? You know you couldn't have tricked him. He's mad. Anyway I thought I told you to stay out of trouble.” - he said trying to lighten up the mood. -”You can talk to me you know. You can tell me what's happened, I know it's not the same over the phone.” - he said as he touched his forehead.

“I'm fine, I 've been checked out.”

“You idiot!” - he said hugging him.

“Cheers.” - he tried to smile but his voice made Aaron look at him. 

“What happened at Wishing Well Cottage?” - he asked as he felt Robert pulling away. He had his hands in his hair and Aaron knew Robert needed to talk about what happened, but for a minute he thought he's not gonna get a word out of him. Then he heard him speak. 

“I was afraid I never see you again.” - he said quietly -”It was horrible.”- he looked at Aaron teary eyed and Aaron did the only thing he could, he came closer to him, stroking his back.

“Hey, it's okay now the police got him, and you saved Belle.” - he didn't want to bring Rebecca into the picture for now, he wasn't sure how would Robert react. That was a conversation for another time. 

“Big fat help I was...I ran her over!”

“No Robert, listen to me.” - he said as he shifted on the sofa to look at him properly - “You saved her from a psycho. If you weren't there, the police would've never even known about it.”

“Zak and Cain were there too, I didn't do anything.”

“They were only there coz they heard the gunshot. But he only fired it coz you tried to do something. It took courage and well...boldness. and you just went for it. You are a hero Robert!” - he said touching his cheek. Robert just turned his head away from Aaron and he got his hand off him. 

“I didn't feel like one when I was hiding from him. Memories came back from my past....our past.” - he started. Aaron didn't say a word he knew that Robert needed to do this in his own time. - “It was all about you.” - he said looking at him. - “And I thought I'm never gonna see you again.”

“I'm here. You were so brave...”

“STOP SAYING THAT!” - he shouted standing up - “I wasn't, alright? He took her and I couldn't do anything to stop him!” - he wasn't sure if Robert was talking about Belle or Rebecca, but it was still progress. Robert kept all these feelings inside, he needed to let them out. 

“Listen to me, if you weren't there Lachlan would've never fired that shotgun. Zak and Cain never would've got there to call the police, and without evidence Lachlan would've escaped....with our Belle! You being there was key! You did a lot! Stop blaming yourself you have no reason to do it!”

“If I'm such a hero as you say” - he started with voice full of negativity and self-loathing - “then why's that when Lachlan came out of nowhere after I hit Belle... I was fearing for my own life more than anything?” - Aaron stayed quiet he knew Robert didn't finish yet. - “The only thing I could think about was my family. That I never get to see Seb....that.....that I never get to hold you. That our last phonecall ended with me saying _"I gotta run"_ I mean how ridiculous is that?” - he laughed with tears in his eyes. - “I remember thinking that if he'd kill me now, at least my last thought is nice.” - he didn't look at Aaron, just took a deep breath –“ And I didn't even think to ask about Rebecca. Ross did. I mean how stupid is that? I should've done something!”

“You said memories...earlier. What memories?” - he asked. He wanted to take his mind off this whole guilt thing, but he had no idea what Robert's answer will be. He saw as Robert sat down next to him again, his eyes fixated on the carpet, like he was in some sort of trance.

“It was just me, and you. In our barn. We were young, and I already knew you're gonna be more than just an affair. Deep down I always knew. And if I was to die than at least the last image would've been your face.” - he cried.

“Come here.” - said Aaron. He didn't even need to pull him, Robert was there in a second holding onto Aaron. He felt as Robert took a deep breath, then let it out. - “You need to have a rest, why don't you go upstairs to have a lie down?”

“No.” - he said quietly, Aaron wasn't even sure he heard it - “I don't want to be alone. I....I need you.”

“Okay, okay I come with you.” - he said than Robert allowed Aaron to guide him to their bedroom without a single word. 

Once they were there Aaron sat him on the bed, then took off his shoes - “There, it's better already, right?” - he smiled. - “Just try to relax.” - he said as he stroked his cheek.

“I'm not tired, and I don't need sleep. I just want you here. Will you stay?”

“Of course I stay you muppet.” - he smiled before he laid beside him. Robert turned around and Aaron wrapped his arms around him.Everything was quiet for a while. Aaron ran his hands up and down Robert's arm, trying to comfort him. His breathing evened, and for a minute he thought he finally fell asleep.

“Aaron?” - he heard him calling his name. It was faint, less than a whisper. He leaned a bit forward to have a better look at Robert while Robert shifted in his arms to turn on his back. 

“What is it?”- he asked softly, one hand under Robert's head the other on his chest. Robert gave him a weak smile and Aaron knew what he wanted even without a word. He let Robert pull him closer until their lips met in a chaste kiss. 

It started so innocent. Robert needed to feel wanted, Aaron knew that, so he was willing to show him just how essential he is, in not just Aaron's life but in every aspect of the word. That sweet innocent, reassuring kiss slowly started to turn into something more. Robert's hands started to wonder, he grabbed Aaron's shirt, trying to take it off him. For a few minutes Aaron let him, but then he pulled away, leaving Robert desperate. He could feel him against his thigh, as he tried to jerk his hips upwards. - “Stop.” - he said, gently. - “I don't think you nee....”

“That's exactly what I need Aaron. You, with me. Just please... I just need you to help me.”

“I'm here, you know I am, but sex is not the answer.”

“I'm not saying it is. And it's not about sex. You should know that by now. I... I need to have you close... I … I need to feel you. I want to feel you Aaron just... please, can you just....”

“Okay, it's alright.” - Aaron knew how Robert could be when he was feeling this insecure. He needed love more than anything. And he can give that to him. He'll always give that to him. He kissed him, trying to calm his nerves, and Robert melted like butter. He let Aaron undress him, leave kisses all over his body. He was numb from the pleasure. The room was filled with his moans as Aaron stretched him open.

Aaron was moving in a steady rythym and he knew there's only a matter of minutes before Robert starts to complain, but he still waited. He waited until he heard it, between two moans, as Robert grabbed his hand to intertwine their fingers – “Harder.” - He tightened his grip to let him know he heard it before he started to thrust with more force.

“Does this make you feel better?” - he asked whispering into his ear. He remembered their earlier conversation right before Robert stormed upstairs, leaving him on the couch. His voice was still in Aaron's head “ _I need you to make me feel better not worse.”_

“Yeah.” - he moaned. He knew that this was for Robert but to tell the truth he needed it too. He just wanted to be close after he heard about the events of the past couple of days. He was so glad that Robert was alright, he felt relieved. And to know that he could have lost him? It made him hold Robert even more tightly as he buried himself deep inside him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You alright?” - asked Aaron after minutes of silence. He didn't dare move, they were in the same position, Robert on his side, Aaron behind him. He felt Robert relax a bit, but he just didn't wanna risk it, although he was started to get uncomfortable. He tried to shift a little but Robert groaned at the movement.

“Don't.” - he said.

“Come on Robert, it's not comfy for either of us.” - his response was another groan. - “I'm gonna pull out.” - he said already doing it.

“You're wrong. It was comfy.” - he yawned. Aaron just smiled, Robert was really needy when he wanted to be.

Aaron didn't answer to him, he had a feeling he would be asleep in a matter of seconds. So he just cuddled him a bit tighter, and had a few minute kip himself.

He was awake 15minutes later, and he decided to check on Seb since he didn't even say hi since he arrived. Leaving Robert in the bed was easier than he thought, the man was dead tired, he didn't even sense the bed moving when Aaron sat up.

After getting some clothes on he headed to Seb's room. He stopped in the door, to text Liv, to let her know that everything is fine, and that she can sleep in her own room, but for now it's better for her to stay with Doug for a few more hours.

Seb was in his little bed, just started to wake up. At first Aaron thought he's gonna start crying but the boy saw him and started to smile. Then he wanted Aaron to hold him so he reached out his hands to let him know.

“Hiya mate.” - said Aaron with a big smile as he cuddled Seb to his chest - “I missed you.” - he said as he kissed his head. - “Did daddy gave you a bath? You smell really good.” - he said to him, while he was playing with his tiny hands. -” Did you keep an eye on daddy like I asked you to?” - he asked. Seb chuckled and Aaron guessed he must like the word "daddy". They noticed a few weeks ago, and they used it more frequently ever since . - “You know daddy's sleeping now, he's really tired, so why don't we go and have a nice walk outside? I bet some fresh air will do you good.” - Seb just kept on smiling and touching Aaron's face ( the beard was still a favorite) but then he started pouting. Aaron knew immediately that he need to make a bottle. - “Don't worry mate, you'll have your milk first.” - he said bumping his nose. Seb started laughing and Aaron loved it then he remembered Robert - “Sshh, be quiet you! You're gonna wake daddy. Alright I'm gonna give you some food, write a note, coz your dad is softer than usual today and I don't want him to worry, then we go and have some fresh air. Sound good?” - Seb clapped with his little hands and Aaron thought that was enough proof. 

He made a bottle like a pro, he had some experience after all, then he wrote the note to Robert:

_Be back in an hour, I took Mr Mischief out for a walk. Don't get out of bed, I have plans for you. - A_

He knew they had to talk more about what happened, about the state Robert was in, about Rebecca, but right now Robert was asleep, and he needed that the most. Aaron wanted to make sure he gets his rest, coz he knew his husband, he wouldn't let this go. He's gonna drive himself into exhaustion, and today he was already on the verge of it. So tonight he wanted to do everything he can to relax Robert, even if it was only for one night.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place where the last chapter ended

“Why are you back luv? Is it Robert?” - asked Chas as soon as she saw her son with Seb in his arms. He came directly through the back door, not wanting to engage in any casual conversation in the pub. He wasn't in the mood for that.

 

“No, we just decided to get some fresh air, so we took a walk, right Seb?” - he said smiling, bouncing Seb on his hip. Chas gave him a worried look. - “Robert is sleeping. He needed persuation but at least he's resting now. So I thought I have some time with this one here.” - he said kissing Seb's head. Chas smiled at them, it was good to see Aaron with the little boy. Although she noticed something that made her smile even more before she asked to have Seb for a few hours.

 

“You can come and get him before bedtime.”

 

“You sure?”

“Yes, now go home, and stop worrying.” - she said patting his shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrived back at the Mill he heard noises from upstairs. Robert was out of bed, well actually on his way back to be precise. He also put on some clothes.

 

“What have I told you?“- asked Aaron sitting on the bed.

 

“I just woke up.” - said Robert in a sleepy voice - “What's with your shirt?” - he asked with a soft laugh.

 

“What?” - replied Aaron as he looked down on himself - “Ah brilliant.”- he laughed - “So that's why me mum smiled so weird.” - his shirt was on backwards.

 

“Do you think she knows the reason?”

 

“You know people can mess this up without sex as well.” - said Aaron with a raised eyebrow. He didn't manage his straight face, he had to laugh. The whole situation was funny - “God I hope she doesn't.” - he felt relieved when he heard Robert laughing. He laid down next to him, propping on his elbows. - “Did you have a nice kip?”

 

“Yeah, you were right, I needed that. Where's Seb?”

 

“With me mum, and before you ask, she volunteered. But I bring him back by bedtime.” - he said with a big breath - “Do you wanna talk about what happened earlier?”

 

Robert didn't even try to deny it, he knew what Aaron was referring to. - “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you.”

 

“I know you're tense. I know it's hard Robert, but that's why we're together. To talk about stuff. I want the best for Seb too. I hope you know that.” - he said touching his arm.

 

“Yeah course I know, it's just.... I can't bear the thought.....”

 

“Then don't overthink it. Look let's try and calm down a bit, we all want the same thing.”

 

“Do we?” - he asked sceptical

 

“What do you mean? Of course! We want the best for Seb. And he needs you. You can't fall apart Robert. And it's not just him....I need you too.” - he said as he pulled Robert on top of him, giving him no choice but to hug him close.

 

“Can we talk about this later?”

 

“Okay, if that's what you want.... but we need to. At some point.” - replied Aaron.

 

“Can we just... stay here for a while?” - asked Robert after a few minutes. - “I've missed you.” - he whispered into Aaron's chest as he tightened his hold.

 

“Course we can, I've missed you too.” - he answered kissing his head. His arms stroked Robert's back, it was comforting.

 

“You have no idea how good it feels to hold you.” - said Robert breathing in Aaron's scent.

 

“I know.” - he whispered.- “I love you.”

 

“I love you.” - said Robert kissing his chest....then his collar bone....then his neck. - “I love you.” - he repeated before he kissed his lips as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: tardisgirl93


End file.
